Talk:BioShock Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- New Character Infobox Use the Template:Charinfobox as the definitive infobox. I will be updating ii make it fit in more. Adthrawn 4:22 pm EST BioShock I have already made a page on BioShock. Grubish360 13:25, 16 August 2007 (UTC) New links To all, feel free to add important links to the Main Page, or suggest them below if you're not sure how to procede! Kirkburn (talk) 21:15, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Bioshock wikia? i understand this a pretty deep game but a whole wikia dedicated to it? that seems a lil too much. Usually, i see wikias for games like FF and GTA. Games that have been around for a while and are pretty deep with many sequels. Maybe if this was related in anyway to system shock, but it isn't right? --Maverick King 01:36, 3 September 2007 (UTC) : BioShock as a game has a lot of depth, is massively popular ... and hey, why not? :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :: well. i guess if Bionic Woman can have a wikia so can u. --Maverick King 23:08, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::: I think the first point makes a small but sly reference to the fact that Bioshock is 99% "System Shock 2", with a few elements removed to satisfy the legions of 'tarded Console users.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Vandalism We just had a minor attack on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. Heads up, you guys could be next.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 18:29, 24 September 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the warning. TAK The Voyager 21:54, 25 September 2007 (UTC) : Anyone know what type of vandalism? Kirkburn (talk) 17:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Overhaul I just updated the design and code of the Main Page a bit moving certain elements higher, plus a featured media section and new youtube vid. Need a new featured article though :) Kirkburn (talk) 22:13, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : I've also now updated the skin from Quartz to Monaco :) Kirkburn (talk) 20:13, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Another update to the code - see User talk:Kirkburn/Dev for more information. Kirkburn (talk) 12:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::thanks! --Uberfuzzy 12:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) PS3 Trophies I've added a PS3 trohies page: http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/PS3_Trophies Can we get this linked to from the front page, perhaps next to the Xbox 360 Achievements link? Changes? I had an idea that just might work... You remember the plasmid information window that appears when Jack acquires a new one (the rectangle with the alternating neon lights). This design might look beautiful on the main page where the characters, enemies, etc. icons are. Just add an animation, a paper look to the center, and some sepia toned icons. What are your thoughts. EDlTOR 08:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. Maybe a minor suggestion though; I think the icons for Character, Enemies etc. should stay outside of the information window, like they are, that way they attract the eye of the viewer. However, that information window style would look good around the "Headlines" and "Contents" sections, and maybe around the Featured Article & Video sections too. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 11:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Here's what it's going to look like. I having problems getting it to repeat, so I'll have to work on that. EDlTOR 22:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't seem to get it to loop... Gardimuer, could you fix it? EDlTOR 22:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the only way to make an image repeat is to add some script to the MediaWiki:Common.css. I think making this image into a table that will scale to different sizes would require splitting it up into pieces, some that can repeat, and some that can slide to meet up with the others depending on the width of the viewer's browser. It could be pretty complicated. At the moment I don't know anything about changing the css, so it could be a while before we get to use this. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 2k Games? Hey has anyone made an article about 2k Boston and 2k Australia yet? I mean they are the one's who created this game and make this wiki exist because of it. I think it would be nice to write one about it's history of how their company started and their history in developing BioShock, Similiar to the article the Fallout 3 Wiki made.